Rivals forever! Or not?
by Roseanni
Summary: May is sitting on the beach when Drew suddenly joins her. What will happen? Just pure fluff! R&R!


**Rivals forever! Or not?**

**Hi, everyone:) This is my very first Pokemon fic and because I LOVE contestshipping, I wanted to write one about it. Hope you like it!**

**Just read and review, please! Fluff alert. :D**

**One-shot!**

Ages

May: 16

Drew: 16

--

It was night. The moon was full and shone brightly, making beautiful reflection onto the surface of the sea.

May was sitting on the beach. It was almost mid-night but she wasn't tired at all. She pushed her hands into the soft and cool sand and watched the small waves of the sea. She sighed and lay down, looking at the sky.

There had been a contest today but unfortunately, she didn't win. She lost it in the final to Drew. But she had lost only just. She almost won but the time ran out and she just and just lost to him. She wasn't angry though. They had smiled to each other and shook hands and said: "Nice battle".

That very same boy with green hair had been popping into her mind very often lately. She had to admit that she really liked him as a friend.

_But he probably thinks I'm just a rival, _she thought and sighed again. She closed her eyes and listened to the splashing of the water.

"So, can't sleep?"

She opened her eyes and saw Drew gazing down at her with his emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not tired so I couldn't sleep and came here. You?"

"Same", he said simply and sat down next to her. She rose up to the sitting position and looked at him. She could tell he was thinking hard.

"What's on your mind?" she asked casually and waited for an answer.

"Nothing special", he said and she saw that he was lying but said nothing.

They stared at the sea for minutes when he spoke: "May?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we rivals?"

May blinked. What? Well, now she was confused. But she didn't know the answer though.

"I-I don't know… I guess it's because you hate me or something."

He gave a small laugh and said: "Have I ever said that I hate you?"

She thought about it and said: "Not exactly but you always talk like to me like I'm crap. So I just thought that you hate me, am I right?"

"No", he said simply.

"Huh?"

"By that I mean I don't hate you", he said.

"Oh", she said and smiled a bit. "I have to admit that I kind of like you."

"I'm glad. You're a nice girl, May", he said and blushed lightly.

"I-I am!" she asked, eyes widened and blushing a bit. She looked at him but he tried not to meet her gaze.

"Yes", he said.

"Thanks", she said and gave him a very quick hug. He was like nothing happened but she was happy. She really liked him. He was smart, sometimes funny and so damn good-looking. But she would never have a chance with him. He had so many fan-girls so he could just pick up someone of them. She really could imagine it: Drew with a skinny, blond-haired girl with big boobs. Ugh, only imagining it made her feel sick!

"Hello, May?" he was waving his hand in front of her eyes and she came back on the Earth. "Huh?"

"I was trying to talk to you for a while. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing…" she said and grinned a bit.

They were quiet again. She was beginning to feel a bit drowsy so she thought that probably she should go back to the Pokemon centre where others were. She yawned loudly and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"I guess I should go to sleep", she was beginning to stand up when he said: "Wait, May!"

"What now?" she asked and looked at him. He was staring at her with a serious face. She blinked few times.

"Could you… Could you close your eyes?" he asked with red cheeks but still looking at her.

"What for?"

"Just… Just do as I said, ok?" he said and she obeyed, not knowing what would happen next.

She was waiting for a minute but nothing happened.

"Look, I'm really tired now so could you just-"

"Just keep your eyes closed", he whispered into her ear. She felt he was really close to him and felt him putting his arm around her waist. The she felt something soft brushing against her lips and opened her eyes in shock.

She saw his closed eyes in front of her and realized that he was actually kissing her! She was so dumbfounded that she didn't do anything at first but after the shock went away she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She felt him smiling against her lips and kissing her harder. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped both of his arms around her tightly.

She was sitting in his lap, her legs around his waist. Her other arm was around his neck and the other on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

She felt his soft, green hair between her fingers. She smiled against his lips and kissed him more hungrily. Oh, she had been waiting for this moment!

She parted her lips a bit and let his tongue into her mouth. They with their tongues and the kiss became more and more passionate. It was hard to breathe but they just didn't want to let go!

Unfortunately, they just had to. They pulled apart a bit, taking in the fresh air. Their eyes were locked and they smiled lovingly at each other.

"Wow", was all she could say.

He laughed a bit and gave her a quick kiss.

"I think I should go now. But we'll meet tomorrow before leaving, right?" she said and ran her hand through his hair.

"Sure, we will. At the Pokemon centre, eleven o'clock, ok?" he said.

"Absolutely", she said, closed her eyes and smiling pushed her lips against his.

A minute later, they got up and walked towards the Pokemon centre, hand in hand. She gave him a quick kiss and walked to the door.

"May!"

"Hmm?"

"Good night", he said and smiled, his hands in his pockets.

She smiled back at him and said: "Good night, sweet dreams!"

She went inside and saw that the entrance hall was empty. Only Nurse Joy was behind her desk. May wished her a "Good night" and went straight to her room.

--

Next morning, she woke up because someone was knocking her door. She stood up and yawned. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Ash, Brock and Max.

"What now?" she asked, yawning.

"Time to wake up, sleepy-head. Let's go and eat some breakfast", Max said.

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec", she said, closed the door and changed her clothes. She brushed her hair and walked out of the door. The Pokemon centre was serving breakfast so they decided to eat there. They were eating and talking. Actually May didn't talk because she was thinking about last night and Drew. She smiled to her thoughts and stared at the table.

"Uhm, May, everything ok?" Ash asked and looked at her concerned.

"Yes, everything is just fine!"

"Good. We were getting worried because you haven't spoken and you haven't eaten much. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure!"

--

The clock was 5 minutes to 11. May was waiting in the entrance hall for Drew. He hadn't slept in the Pokemon centre because he still preferred hotels. The others were still packing up their things. The door opened and she saw Drew walking in trying to look for her.

May got up and ran to him.

"Hi, Drew!" she said and hugged him.

"Good morning, May", he said and hugged her back. "Slept well?"

She nodded and smiled happily at him.

"So, are you leaving now?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have to practise a lot for the next contest. I'm gonna beat you again!"

"You fool, I'm the one who's gonna win next time!" she said and laughed.

"You can always wish", he said and made his hair-flip.

"Oh. Hi, Drew. What's up?" It was Ash. The others just came to the entrance hall.

"Just saying good bye to May. I gotta go now. See you in the next contest, ok?" he said and without waiting for an answer. He leaned closer and kissed her gently on the lips for almost half a minute and finally broke apart.

"See you", he whispered into her ear and gave her a red rose. She was blushing madly for kissing in front of her friends and little brother.

He walked away and waved his hand.

"I'm gonna miss you! See ya!" May shouted. He turned to look at her and smiled. Then he turned towards the door and walked out of the door and disappeared.

"So… When did this happen?" Brock asked, very confused. May sweatdropped. She almost forgot that they were there.

"I uhm… Last night actually…" she said blushing and looked down at her shoes.

"Geez, May. For some reason I wouldn't have imagined that to happen. Good luck anyway", Ash said and grinned at her.

"Oh, shut up, you fool. You're just jealous coz you still haven't kissed Misty!" she said embarrassed.

He went silent and blushed HARD. Max just laughed at him and said: "Poor boy, Ash. One day it'll happen, one day."

"Shut up!" Ash shouted. "Let's go, shall we?" He walked towards the door and the others came after him.

May smiled a lot that day. She was so happy! Luckily her friends didn't think she was stupid for going out with Drew. Were they actually going out? She didn't know, but she still loved to think him as a boyfriend. She was already looking forward to the next contest and couldn't wait to meet Drew again.

--

**It's short, I know. But I hope you liked it! I'm planning to write a sequel for this. Just review and tell your opinion about writing a sequel. :)**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if that's bad English! I'm just a Finnish girl and I didn't have beta for this story so… Tell me if it was good or bad. :p**

**Please review!**

**See ya:)**


End file.
